Elementalism
Category:ArtistOfTheDaleks Elementalism (要素主義 Yōsoshugi), Is an old magic that is more difficult to master than other elemental magic and can be combined with other magics making it highly coveted. It is based on balance between elements and how elements effect each other. Additionally some mages can use more than one system of Elementalism. Elemental Systems Elemental Systems are systems used to balance elements together and organize the use of spells. These systems act as a mechanism of using multi-elemental specialization effectively and proficiently. This trains the mind making one able to use almost any element proficiently. Chaos Style This system is very hard to learn because of it's chaotic nature but is the most desired system to be used by Elementalists. This style uses the chaos star as the basis of how this form works. At the center is ether and all other elements branch out from there. This is probably the most versatile and powerful variant as it can use pretty much any elemental combination or spell. Pentagram Style Pentagram Style is the most widely used because of it's simplicity. There is two different systems that use this style. Pentagram Style: Wu Xing This version uses elements of Wu Xing. Wood, Fire, Earth, Metal, and Water. Some very powerful spells can be casted using this form. Pentagram Style: Classical This is the most common version. It uses the elements, Earth, Water, Air, Fore, and Spirit aka Ether. A person whom can use this system has the potential of using Abyss Break single handedly. Hexagram Style Heptagram Style Octagram Style Enneagram Style Decagram Style Compound Elements Multi elemental spells are indeed possible. When someone mixes two or three elements they can become a new element entirely but to do this one needs to perfectly balance both elements together, too much of either one can lead to disaster. Advanced Elements Advanced elements are when an element has been transformed into another form. A prime example is the element water being transformed into ice or earth into crystals. Magic Combination Someone whom is well versed in this art can combine it with other magics giving additional properties to the elements depending on what it is used with. Drawbacks As with any magic it has drawbacks. This magic becomes harder to control the more elements are used together and the caster must be able to balance elements together proficiently using ratios otherwise they risk a compound element to become unstable and in some cases if the user is better in one element than another the second one may be weaker in some way meaning ratios need to be adjusted from time to time. This magic effectively merges all elemental magics together in one so this magic by nature can become very dangerous if not handled correctly. Also some elements by nature can be nearly incompatable and requires extreme talent to combine, a prime example can be wood and fire or fire and ice. Trivia *The author wanted to create an apex elemental magic that can be combined with other magics for versatility.